Acuerdate de mí
by Zullly
Summary: Bella llega a su casa en el día de su cumpleaños, solo para ver una casa en llamas y que no puede hacer nada. Tres años después con una extraña afición, encuentra a un joven con una penetrante mirada y una sola frase. Basado en el poema de Lord Byron.


_**Acuérdate de mí**_

_**Llora en silencio mi alma solitaria,  
excepto cuando está mi corazón  
unido al tuyo en celestial alianza  
de mutuo suspirar y mutuo amor.**_

Es la llama de mi alma cual lumbrera,  
que brilla en el recinto sepulcral:  
casi extinta, invisible, pero eterna...  
ni la muerte la puede aniquilar.

¡Acuérdate de mí!... Cerca a mi tumba  
no pases, no, sin darme una oración;  
para mi alma no habrá mayor tortura  
que el saber que olvidaste mi dolor.

Oye mi última voz. No es un delito  
rogar por los que fueron. Yo jamás  
te pedí nada: al expirar te exijo  
que vengas a mi tumba a sollozar.  


_**Tres años, ya inmersa en la agonía y la desesperación al no encontrar un camino, el camino de la resignación y del entendimiento.**_

_**¿Porque no se puede ser feliz o por lo menos tener algo en la vida?**_

_**Hace justamente tres años perdí todo, de una forma irreal, mis padres, novio, amigos, ridículamente hasta mi mascota. Nunca fui una persona de muchas amistades, pero cuando lo logre o al menos lo visualice se esfumo, quizás solo lo tuve pero a lo lejos porque nuca lo toque, ni aun las puntas de mis dedos.**_

_**Ese día, es el único recuerdo que invade mi mente, acababa de cumplir los 17, y para festejarlo mi novio y mis padres se habían puesto de acuerdo para celebrarlo, claro sin consentimiento, al saber que me negaría rotundamente, incluso al no saber de la fatalidad que este encuentro tendría. Ese día me había quedado hasta tarde en el instituto por culpa de un irritante profesor de lengua, había perdido casi la mitad del día al estarle pidiendo que revisara mi trabajo final, pues creía que no había obtenido la calificación correcta, ya después de muchos acosos y miradas furtivas, acepto y me puso la nota que en realidad merecía. Ahora con una amplia y resplandeciente sonrisa subí al monovolumen y emprendí el corto camino a casa. Al dar vuelta a la ultima esquina de la calle. Fui detenida por una valla de personas, todos corrían en direcciones contrarias, bomberos salían de un lugar a otro, mujeres lloraban y gritaban descontroladas. Pasmada lo único que mi cuerpo hacia era respirar entrecortadamente, baje del auto sin pestañar en ningún momento, me quede parada sin poder moverme solo veía la casa en llamas sin comprender nada. Después de no sé qué tanto de tiempo avance como pude hasta quedar enfrente de la casa tan conocida que ahora estaba en ruinas, tantos momentos tantas…**_

_**Ahí es cuando siento otra parte de mi cuerpo, mis rodillas al impactar el mojado césped, después de eso, se vuelve completamente negro.**_

_**Despierto una semana después, es allí cuando empieza mi tormenta, muchos psicólogos opinan que mi nueva tendencia a visitar diariamente las donde descansan mis padres tan queridos, mis amigos, no supe de ellos –bueno técnicamente no los recuerdo- según las especulaciones son que como fue un trauma tan grande, mi mente trato de olvidarlo y bloquearlo, y al ser mis padres los seres más cercanos, mi mente no pudo ir en contra de sus recuerdos.**_

_**Hoy como siempre vengo a dejar un ramo de azucenas para mi dulce madre y uno de nardos para el valiente que fue mi padre, y como conmemoración de mi maldito cumpleaños, pasare aquí la noche. No, no soy sicótica ni gótica, solo aunque se escuche raro, quiero pasar tiempo con mis padres, ya no tengo a nadie en este mundo, solo espero la hora en la que me podre juntar con ellos en donde sea que estén.**_

_**Para macabro recuerdo, mi pick-up, falleció hoy, dio su última vuelta de rueda, así que tengo que hacer el mismo recorrido, solo que a pie.**_

_**Llego tarde están cercanos a cerrar saludo a don Roberto el conocido portero, este me deja pasar, prácticamente todos en el pueblo conocen esta afición. Los primeros días fueron penosos miradas de soslayo y murmullos furtivos, todos dirigidos a la pobre huérfana, sin amigos, padres o perro que le ladre-literalmente-. Caí de rodillas, a pesar de saber el camino al derecho y al revés, era torpe y con nula visibilidad.**_

_**Tantee el llano terreno hasta que alcance una superficie solida, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me pudiese sostener para levantarme. Ahora en dos piernas, busque entre los bolsillo delanteros de los vaqueros, mi móvil apreté cualquier tecla, el espacio se ilumino lo vi, lo que se podría ser mi ayuda, era una lapida muy hermosa decorada con ángeles y escenas de la virgen, solo que con polvo y plantas muertas. **_

_**Siempre me había enloquecido aquello, que nadie tuviese la dignidad de arreglar el lugar donde descansan sus seres queridos. ¿Aunque eso lo podría hacer, no? Se podría suponer que me ayudo-aunque fuese a levantarme-.o quizás porque nadie le recordase era lo que me impulsaba a tratarle como si le quisiera.**_

_**Pase la noche ahí junto al descanso eternos de mis progenitores, algo impaciente por primera vez en años- para ser exactos tres- quería que amaneciera para poner en marcha mi plan de limpiar su descanso a un desconocido, era un desconocido sí, porque no quise ver su nombre, fuese cual fuese no me impediría que llevase a cabo mi labor. Y lo logre con solo dos días de trabajo. Ahora venia un poco más temprano venia a visitar a tres personas a mis padres y a mi nuevo amigo, por así decirlo.**_

_**Llevaba alrededor de dos semanas con mi nueva sucesión en el día, cuando comenzó un aguacero, no me moví ni un ápice, no me era desagradable si no todo lo contrario. Solo alce la mirada, adoraba la fresca sensación de que "no importa ya estoy aquí".**_

_**Alguien tosió a mis espaldas **_

_**No me gire, para el lugar en el que estaba, era casi seguro que todos querían su espacio.**_

_**Las gotas dejaron de caer en mi rostro de golpe, pero aun así la seguía escuchando, ahora si gire en mis talones para encarar a las más bella figuras que hubiese podido imaginar. Sonreía de una manera única y totalmente arrebatadora, sostenía un paraguas negro, le correspondí a su sonrisa shockeada, la suya se ensancho.**_

_**-¿quieres dar un paseo?- pregunto una aterciopelada y dulce voz.**_

_**Asentí.**_

_**Paso su brazo por debajo del mío y me jalo para que avanzásemos, esto era extraño pero lo aceptaba gustosa.**_

_**Caminamos hasta no sé hasta qué punto, que los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y los minutos en horas, se hacía tarde y pronto tendría que volver, poco antes de despedirme le pregunte que si no podríamos ir a tomar algo o no se-no, no es que quisiera una cita o algo para el estilo, si no que su desgarbada forma y sus marcadas ojeras, de algún modo indicaban algo-.**_

_**-¿entonces no quieres ir a tomar nada?- le pregunte en la entrada del cementerio.**_

_**-no, lo siento, no puedo espero a alguien.**_

_**Sonreí.**_

_**-¿nos volveremos a ver, mañana?**_

_**-si- cerró los ojos- siempre.**_

_**Cuando llegue a mi casa, me quede dormida de inmediato, mi último pensamiento coherente fue una silueta oscura en la puerta de entrada de mi habitación.**_

_**Días tras día, fuese fin de semana o día festivo lo encontraba.**_

_**Siempre a la misma hora a las 7:30, no me atrevía a preguntarle el porqué de esa hora. Y mucho menos porque me daba la misma respuesta cuando me marchaba. Era casi un rito o una broma privada no se pero yo lo continuaba y él me seguía.**_

_**Llevaba casi un año con la misma rutina, sin interrumpirla ni una sola vez.**_


End file.
